The Artful Dodger
by Kody Wright
Summary: The Avengers are called upon to take down a thief that has an unusual power. Dubbed the "Artful Dodger" in the media the thief gains fame as a modern Robin Hood and the Avengers find themselves taking sides. Tony Stark becomes obsessed with catching the Dodger.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The footage of the bank robbery appeared on screen before Tony Stark and Captain Steven Rodgers in the top floor private office. Nick Fury stood and watched as their eyes settled on the image before them. A thin, wiry, petit figure dressed in black and wearing a black ski mask entered a bank. The person walked directly to a teller and handed a note.

Tony grew tired, "It's bank robber! Can't the police take care of this?"

Captain Rodgers asked, "What's so special about this. It's just a robbery."

"Watch," Fury instructed.

On the screen a security guard approached the robber and tried to apprehend the suspect only to be pushed back, thrown off his feet be some invisible force.

Stark stated, "That's different."

"What just happened?" asked Rodgers.

Fury explained, "Right before the security guard went flying the temperature in the room dropped to freezing." The screen then showed the robber running out of the bank with a small bag of loot.

Stark added, "I see he got away."

Fury stopped the video, "That little…Sh…Robber…Has successfully evaded police at every attempt to capture him. He's sneaky, wiry and quick. He can send a two hundred pound man flying. Luckily no one has been hurt but we need to stop him."

"The _Avengers_ need to stop some dinky little thief?" asked Stark. "Who can just…Poof, knock a grown man down." He grinned at his friend, "I think I can handle this on my own, Rodgers."

"Really?" asked he, "Gonna just go out catch the thief by yourself? Okay, have fun."

Stark's arrogance shined "Doesn't stand a chance against the _Iron Man _suit."

Fury gave another tid-bit of info, "I'm not sure about that, Stark. The robber goes by the name the 'Artful Dodger' and even leaves a calling card. When he gives the note it looks like a withdraw slip and is signed."

Rodgers chuckled, "The 'Artful Dodger?' It looks like our little thief likes to read Dickens."

Tony Stark lifted an eyebrow, "A withdrawal slip? Are you serious?"

Nick Fury nodded and laughed, "Our Dodger has outwitted the police at every turn. Now it's your turn to try and catch him…Unharmed…Stark."

"I can't guarantee that," he stated.

"The Dodger has become a folk hero. Apparently, he's been giving the money he steals to the needy. You can't harm him or you will look bad in the public's eyes. Catch him, detain him, pin him down but do not kill him."

Stark asked, "How about I just singe him a little bit?"

Rodgers chuckled, "Let me know if my help, Stark."

"Get him alive," ordered Fury.

**Bank of America**

A small figured clad in black walked into the branch of the mega bank and walked up to the nearest teller and slipped a note under the glass, the figure ordered, "I'm withdrawing some cash…Everything you have in your drawer. Don't put in the dye pack, I already deactivated it."

The girl behind the teller gulped in panic and started to shake as she started to load up the cash.

The Dodger soothed her, "I'm not here to harm anyone. I just need the money. Just relax; you are not in any danger."

The girl tried to remain calm and found the Dodger's voice rather soothing, she took a breath and finished loading up the small sack.

The Dodger took the sack and turned to leave and there before stood an armed citizen with a handgun. He was large and looming, a citizen trying to stop a robbery and make an arrest.

The Dodger spoke softly, "I have no issues with you. Please put the gun down."

The man stood his ground, "Sorry Dodger but your robbing days are done."

The Dodger asked, "Do you read a lot of comic books?"

The man admitted, "Some."

The Dodger suggested, "Get a dictionary and read up on law." The Dodger started to walk towards the door.

"Freeze or I will shoot," the man yelled.

The Dodger kept walking as the man fired off a warning shot.

"Freeze," he ordered.

"Nope," stated the Dodger. The temperature started to drop in the room.

The man fired off another shot at the Dodger and it hit the target. But the Dodger did not go down and the bullet merely bounced off some sort of shield surrounding the figure.

The man stood helpless after firing two shots to no avail. The Dodger walked out the door.

**Outside**

The Dodger stood in the street and was about to duck into a nearby alleyway when Toney Stark as _Iron Man_ descended from the sky and stood before; dressed in a fire red metal suit with gold accents he looked like a superhero about to apprehend and suspect. He placed his palm up before the figure.

"Freeze," he demanded.

The Dodger asked, "Why 'Freeze?' There are so many better words you could use."

Taken by the candid comment Tony asked, "Such as?"

The Dodger replied, "Halt, sojourn, cease,"

"Cease," stated Tony. He noted the outside temperature just dropped by forty degrees by his sensors.

The Dodger disagreed, "I don't have an issue with you, Mr. Stark. You are not my enemy."

"I'm here to stop you," he stated.

The Dodger's shoulder collapsed as a deep sigh was released, "Fine."

Stark wasn't sure just what to do, "So, you're coming peacefully?"

The Dodger retorted, "No."

"I'll use force," warned Tony.

The Dodger's eyes rolled, "Oh god."

Tony unleashed an energy weapon set to stun. The beam hit some sort of shield and repealed back towards himself, knocking himself off his feet.

The Dodger then pulled a candy bar from a pocket, opened the package while watching. Stark's eyes settled on the name, _Snickers_. He assumed this was some sort of joke or trick. He scrambled to his feet as the Dodger finished the candy bar.

Stark stood up for the challenge, opening an array of weaponry, "Last chance to come quietly."

The Dodger mocked, "Seriously? Last change? You're gonna shoot me?"

Stark's computer, JARVIS made a note, "Sir, the temperature is dropping…"

"I see that, JARVIS," he stated noting another twenty degree dip. As Stark readied himself for a more powerful blast the Dodger made a small motion of the hand and Tony Stark found himself airborne after being hit with a tremendous force.

The Dodger used the moment to duck into the ally, and then into a building, running up a stairwell, the Dodger paused and looked out a window overlooking where Stark landed on his back. Stark regained composer and stood back up, looking about for any signs of the Dodger. The Dodger moved out of the line of sight, removed the ski mask to reveal her face.

A woman! The Dodger was a woman. A pretty young woman with fine features, big brown eyes and auburn hair. She quickly removed the black jacket and turned in inside-out. It was reversible with a powder blue felt interior. She put the jacket on, shoved the money bag inside the ski mask and placed inside a zipper pocket. It all fit together so perfectly. She then made her way back down stairs and found the front exist to the building, leaving as if she was supposed to be there. She paused for a moment and looked upon Tony Stark who seemed to be still searching for the Dodger. She started to walk down the street and simply disappeared into the crowd.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Stark Tower**

Frustrated Tony Stark returned home empty handed after his first encounter with the Dodger. Nick Fury and Captain Rodgers both stood in wait after observing the encounter.

Steve Rodgers tried very hard not to laugh, "So, how did it go?"

Stark lifted the visor of the suit, "Could have been better," he admitted. As he walked towards them JARVIS removed the suit piece by piece from his frame. Finally standing face to face with the two he was now dressed as he was prior to the call. "The Dodger is, um…Sneaky, sarcastic and I think it's a woman…Not a man."

"Why do you say that?" asked Fury.

"Voice," he stated. "It was too feminine to be a man; small, petit, little thing…Who likes _Snickers _bars."

"Woman?" asked Steve, "A woman who can blow _Iron Man _off his feet? And she doesn't have to wear a cocktail dress to do it?"

Tony had to agree, "I think I would prefer the cocktail dress."

Fury seemed rather alarmed, "I hope you are wrong about that, Stark. Of all the suspects the police have lined up….None of them are women."

Tony gathered, "Then the cops are barking up the wrong tree. Cocktail anyone? I need a drink." He went to the large bar and poured himself a scotch…Sipping it slowly in thought. "I don't know how she was able to knock me down. It was like being with an energy weapon. The temperature dropped significantly right before she let loose on me."

Rodgers asked, "How much did the temperature drop?"

"Forty degrees the first encounter and another twenty right before she zapped me. I'll add more sensors to the suit to see if JARVIS can pick up any additional information next time we meet."

Steve asked, "Still think you can take down the Dodger by yourself?"

Tony pondered, "I could use a little help…Just a little. Don't need everyone. You can come with me next time, Rodgers."

The captain smirked, "I wouldn't miss it; can't wait to see you get your ass kicked again by someone that small." In a way the Dodger's small size and super ability was poetic justice for Steve for his mind still fell back on the days when he was considered a runt by military standards. If he had that same ability back in the war there would be no doubt he would have been offered a position in the military and not turned down.

Toney waved his finger, "She'll kick your ass too...Badly!"

"Ah-huh," chuckled Steve in denial. "I can handle myself."

"We'll see," challenged Stark.

**Senior Citizen Complex**

The Dodger arrived at a housing complex for senior citizens. She had taken the money and divided it evenly and placed cash in each envelope, only keeping a little to meet her daily needs. She walked into the complex and nodded to the heavy set black man sitting at the guard station.

"Jerry, how are you today?" she asked.

The man grinned, "I'm fine, Miss Terry. How are you?"

She grinned, "Good, I have some more settlement money for the clients." She held out the envelopes for him to distribute.

He took the cash, "Don't know how you got them banks to settle, Miss Terry but boy…You saved a bunch of the seniors. I hear the settlement money is paying for their food and medications. Thank god, they got a lawyer like you. Damn banks, you know what they are doing to my Aunt?"

She shook her head, "What are they doing to Mabel?"

"Fraudulent foreclosure," he stated. "That mortgage backed securities fraud is taking her house now too."

"They are still stealing houses even after being caught?" asked Terry.

"Miss Terry," his eyes pleaded, "them bankers are foreclosing on my aunt's house and she hasn't had a mortgage in twenty years. There is no mortgage on the house! How can they foreclose if there is no mortgage?"

Terry replied, "They are not foreclosing; they are trying to steal her house. Why didn't she tell me this?"

"Aunt Mabel knew you got fired from your firm and you won't charge her to represent her; she figured you needed to find work that pays…Or you could lose your home too."

Terry assured, "I'm gonna represent Mabel…Paid or not. I'm not letting them steal more houses to balance their spread sheets."

He held her hand, "Bless you, Miss Terry. God bless you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**JP Morgan Chase Bank **

Terry dressed as the Dodger walked into the branch of the mega bank that was foreclosing on Mabel. She knew the litigation process would be impossible for the bank received blanket protection from the government after an executive order was issued in a settlement with the government which allowed them to continue stealing homes from innocent people and not be sued. Terry's actual plan to save Mabel's home was to assure Mabel she was trying to negotiate with the bank in a suit and then buy the home after it was in foreclosure with the money she could get from the bank. Not the best plan but the only workable plan considering the banks were now operating illegally with impunity.

She walked up to a teller and slipped a note to the girl. The teller knew it was a robbery the moment the Dodger stepped foot in the branch. She had hit the silent alarm and calmly filled the sack that was placed before her.

Without a word the Dodger took the money, deactivated the dye pack with her ability and simply started to leave. She emerged outside and the police were already at the scene. She looked up at the sky for any signs of Tony Stark for she figured he would certainly not miss another opportunity to catch her. She walked into the street, the police cars surrounding her, police officers had their guns drawn and hiding behind the squad cars. She removed another candy bar from her pocket and started to eat.

Without delay Tony Stark dressed in his _Iron Man _suit descended from the sky with music blasting from the internal sound system. She made a face at the music for it was heavy metal and she preferred classical. It was obvious that _Iron Man _and the _Artful Dodger _had nothing in common when it came to taste.

Stark turned off the music, lifted the visor and stood before her, "It's over, Dodger." He paused, "What is it with the candy?"

"I'm fueling up," she admitted and removed another candy bar from her pocket, a _Payday_ bar. She began to eat the bar as well. She seemed very thin for someone who ate so much candy.

"_Payday_?" asked Stark trying to stall to allow more time for Rodgers to arrive.

She nodded, "It's got nuts…Good for energy." She finished the bar and placed the wrapper in her pocket. Looked about and then started to shield herself using her gift. Sucking the energy out of the air she molded it around her small frame in anticipation of being fired upon.

JARVIS reported, "Sir, the temperature is dropping considerably."

"Run additional scans," ordered Stark. It was just what he wanted, an opportunity to get to the bottom of the ability and find a way to counter it.

Rodgers arrived on motorcycle at the scene, dressed in his blue suit and holding the shield. He disembarked and found the air was freezing cold. He shivered and walked up to Tony.

"I see you got her surrounded," he mentioned.

"She's about to do something," added Stark. "Feel that dip in the air?"

He nodded, "Freezing cold."

"Hmm," he agreed, Tony continued, "Dodger, just give up."

She shook her head, "Can't, then they will win."

"Who?" asked Steve, "Who will win?"

She thumbed behind her to the bank, "Don't you guys read the papers?"

Stark admitted, "I try not to it is too depressing."

Steve added, "Same."

Terry rolled her eyes, "Mortgage backed securities fraud?"

Stark shrugged, "I read something about that."

Steve saw the opportunity to get more information, "I remember reading about it. But there was a settlement and everything is fine now."

"You honestly believe that?" she asked. "It wasn't a settlement; it was a cover up. Now if you will excuse me."

Steve asked, "Is that why you are doing this? That big fraud case? Were your affected by it?"

She smiled so slightly, "Everyone was affected by it…Including you…You just don't know it."

"Tell me," stated Steve.

"Bank bailouts, the crash of 08, unending money printing, inflation," she replied. "Seriously? You living under a rock? The banks have impunity to steal at will and I'm the big threat!"

An officer yelled out, "Lay down on the ground with your hands behind your head."

She replied, "No."

"I will shoot," he warned.

"Go ahead," she stated.

He hesitated and then fired one shot. The bullet ricocheted off her shield and then bounced off Toney Stark's suit. He glared at the officer.

"Don't!" Stark warned. He spoke to Terry, "Dodger, why don't you come with us?"

She laughed, "Do I look stupid?"

Steve added, "The _Avengers _might be interested in someone of your talent." He was right; Fury was very interested in her talent but also very distrustful.

She miffed, "Apparently I do." She replied, "Not interested."

Stark tried to talk her into surrender, "Come on, SHIELD can help you even beat this rap. Come with us."

"Trust me, I can defend myself in a court of law," she then started to suck even more energy from the air.

JARVIS reported, "Sir…"

"I see," he stated.

Steve could tell the air was getting colder, "You don't have to do this, Dodger."

"Someone has too," she replied. She closed her eyes and concentrated. A wave of energy erupted from around her, expanding in all directions, knocking down the men and blowing open the hood of the squad cars. The energy was so intense the sirens all started going off, horns blared and confusion erupted. Terry took off running with Steve and Tony on her tail. She looked back and found Steve was gaining on her. Tony Stark landed before her and she was caught between the pair.

Steve stopped behind her, "It's over, Dodger."

She grabbed another candy bar from her pocket and started to eat it.

Tony asked, "Seriously? You're eating another candy bar?"

She nodded, "I like candy." She quickly gulped it down; feeling her energy level start to return for manipulating the energy around her also drained her sugar level. She started to absorb the energy from air once more causing the same tell-tale drop in temperature.

"You can't get away," stated Stark.

"Yeah, I can," she disagreed.

Steve Rodgers came up behind her and simply placed his arms around her in an effort to hold her manually. Instead of touching flesh he found his hands slipping and sliding off some sort of shielding. He simply couldn't get a grip.

She slid out from under his arms and ran towards Stark, sliding by him as he tried to grab her manually. It was like trying to grab something coated in oil, slippery and smooth.

"What the?" asked Stark.

Terry kept running with Steve Rodgers right behind her, as he passed Stark he yelled, "She can shield herself with some sort of energy."

"I see that," added Stark.

Terry ran into nearby building and then ducked into the Ladies room. The two men right behind her stopped at the door. Both stood in sheer terror of the sign.

"Um," Stark paused, "You go in. I'll wait out here."

"Why don't you go in?" asked Steve.

"It's the ladies room," he stated.

"Yeah," nodded Rodgers. "I can't go in there. It's not…Right."

Stark added, "I don't want to go in there."

Steve complained, "We're pathetic."

While the pair debated if they should enter the unholy of holies, Terry snuck out the window, removed the mask, reversed her jacket and walked by the front the building. She paused to peek inside seeing the two men still frozen at the door of the ladies room. She laughed to herself in amusement.

"Oh, boy…Captain Rodgers is too much of a gentleman to enter and Stark is too afraid," She stated. "I'm gonna fun with them." She walked to the bus stop and waited for her ride.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Stark Tower**

Captain Rodgers sat on the sofa nursing a drink. Never before had he had ever been so embarrassed; outwitted by a little woman and a ladies room sign. He slowly took a sip debating what his next move would be.

Tony Stark sat next to him nursing his own ego with equal booze. He debated what to do to save his reputation. He couldn't let _Iron Man _be defeated by some little chick with a black jacket and a ski mask. He was _Iron Man_, he took on Loki and a world of aliens and won. How could this be so hard?

"Wanna refill?" asked Stark.

Rodgers held up his glass, "No ice."

As Tony went to the bar and retrieved the bottle of booze Nick Fury walked off the elevator with Natasha Romanoff. He looked upon the two recently defeated heroes.

"Stark, Rodgers…Miss Romanoff will be assisting us."

Natasha stood and looked upon their faces, their utter disgust shined through, "What?"

"She's all yours," stated Rodgers.

"Huh?"

Fury explained, "The Artful Dodger has successfully avoided two attempts at capture by Mr. Stark and Captain Rodgers."

She gave a funny look, "Whoa, the Artful Dodger. You didn't say anything about capturing him."

"Her!" shouted Stark. "He's a she."

"I knew it," she smirked to herself. "I thought he was too small to be a guy." She looked at them, "You two failed to catch the Dodger twice?"

"I only failed once," stated Steve. "He failed twice."

Stark asserted, "She cheats; is sneaky, slippery and that little shit eats nothing but candy."

"Can shield herself with an unknown energy source," added Rodgers.

Natasha grinned, "Oh, I know…I've been following her in the news. You two realize she's a folk hero."

"She's a sneaky little shit," repeated Stark. "I gonna get her. I'm gonna catch her and hold her slippery little ass up for everyone to see."

Rodgers admitted, "She's slippery…Literally. I couldn't get a grip on her. Had my arms around her and she just slid right out from underneath me. It was like she was coated in butter."

Natasha laughed, "You two sound depressed." She looked at Fury, "How am I supposed to catch her if she can slip right through like butter?"

Fury smiled ever so slightly, "I want you to befriend her. Find out who she is, gain her trust. You can't take her by force."

"Why me?" she wondered.

"Because you were a thief," he stated.

"Oh," she muttered, "damn." She had to confess, "Sir, I'm not sure this is a good idea."

"Why?" asked Fury.

She explained, "Well, the Dodger is a folk hero. She's taking on the too big to fail and too big to jail. She's got the public on her side including me."

"What?" he lifted an eyebrow.

Natasha helplessly explained, "She's taking on the bad guys after the securities fraud. The banks got away with it. The government covered it up and people understand that the Dodger is taking back what was stolen. She's been credited with saving lives, people who lost everything; she got them money for food and medication. Haven't any of you been following this?"

Fury stated, "The papers are calling for her to be arrested and jailed."

"The blogs?" asked Natasha. "You have to follow the blogs and not the papers…They were paid off to not report the magnitude of the fraud. The blogs are pulling for her…The citizens are."

Fury gave an order, "SHIELD needs you to bring her in."

"Are they gonna send her to prison?" asked Natasha.

"If she is willing to join SHIELD then I might work a deal for her to stay out of prison," he told her. "Find the Dodger, befriend her and bring into SHIELD."

"I'll do my best," stated Natasha.

**Citi Bank**

The Dodger entered the next target and the routine went as usual. She walked up to a teller, handed over a note and retrieved the cash. She turned around slowly as she placed the small bag of cash into her pocket and looked about. There before her stood Tony Stark and Captain Rodgers, dressed in their best and ready for action. Off to the side stood Natasha dressed in civilian clothing and looking very much like a customer.

She let out a sigh, "You guys have anything different to wear?"

Stark grew annoyed, "Nope, I prefer the crimson paint job."

Rodgers went right to the point, "We can do this the hard way or the easy way."

Terry tried very hard not to laugh, "Um, let me think." She pulled out a candy bar from her pocket and started to eat.

Natasha stood back and simply observed for seeing a robber take a break to eat candy was most unusual. She wondered why on earth a robber would do such a thing for it wouldn't be beneficial in way.

Tony grew irritated, "So, what's today's brand of candy?"

"Mr. Goodbar," she replied.

He couldn't help but ask, "Are you trying to send us some sort of bizarre message?"

She nodded in jest, "Yeah, I'm surrounded by nuts."

Rodgers asserted himself, "You have nowhere to go, Dodger…Might as well give it up now. The bank is surrounded by police and you got me and Stark to deal with."

She finished the candy and neatly put the wrapper away, "Surrounded huh? You and Stark…The clown in the suit that has rockets coming out his feet."

Stark didn't like being mocked, "It's not rockets; it's a propulsion device. Clown? Excuse me, clown?"

She soothed him, "The world loves a clown." She then addressed Rodgers, "Who is your wardrobe designer?"

Rodgers stood arms crossed as well as expression.

"Shame, because you are hot," she teased him. "My god you should see all the old ladies in the nursing home going ape shit over your pictures."

He didn't say a word but puckered his lips in disgust.

Natasha picked up on all of it; the nursing home was a clue. The Dodger went to nursing homes and interacted with the elderly. She gathered the Dodger was well educated, rather intelligent and yet the Dodger was doing to most obscene crime possible. Bank robbery! Obviously the Dodger didn't need to steal for a living and perhaps the blogs were correct, that the Dodger was some sort of Robin Hood. She needed to gain the Dodger's trust. She waited for Tony and Steven to make their move.

Tony Stark raised an arm and opened up a firing solution, he held the weapon on her ready to fire. He noticed the temperature start to plummet.

Rodgers felt the cold, "Whatever you are doing, Dodger…Stop."

She replied, "In all honesty I am sucking the energy out of the air to create a shield so Stark can't harm me."

"No harm will come to you," assured Rodgers.

"Yeah right," she laughed.

Stark spoke privately, "JARVIS, ready additional sensors. I'm gonna fire one round for analysis."

"Sensors online, sir," the computer replied.

Stark fired off one salvo and waited for the results. The Dodger's shield held perfectly, reflecting the light of the energy weapon as it disbursed.

JARVIS reported, "I am detecting a magnetic field. The energy field surrounding the Dodger has plasma properties."

"Plasma magnetic field," state Stark.

"Indeed," affirmed the computer.

Dodger stood and looked at Rodgers, "I told ya he would shoot at me."

JARVIS reported, "Sir, the temperature is dropping again. I believe the Dodger is readying to return fire."

"Keep the sensors online," he ordered.

The Dodger directed her energy right at Rodgers and Stark to ensure no bystanders were harmed. The pair took a direct hit, knocking both off their feet.

Natasha grabbed the Dodger by the arm, "This way…Come with me."

Terry hesitated for no one has ever offered help before; she looked back and spotted Stark coming to his feet with Rodgers in tow. She took a chance and followed Natasha towards the back of the bank.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As Natasha and Terry rounded the corner they came face to face with a handful of police officers. Natasha wasted no time taking them down. Terry stood in shock as Natasha single handily kick, flipped and smacked her way through the officers.

"What are you doing?" screamed Terry. "Don't beat up cops."

Natasha stood and looked at her, "What? You can knock them right off their feet. What do you mean don't beat up cops?"

"I just knock them down, like a push…I don't beat the crap out of them. You know this is assault and battery."

Natasha stood dumbfounded, "You're worried that I beat up a few cops?"

"They are not the enemy," replied Terry. She went past Natasha and ran into a nearby building heading into the stairwell.

Natasha followed and soon caught up with the Terry who was breathing heavy and resting against a wall. She watched as the Terry placed a sucker in her mouth in an attempt to raise her sugar level.

"You okay?" asked Natasha.

Terry nodded, "Peachy, you don't need to help me."

Natasha stated, "I'm in too deep now to turn back. I just helped you escape and I assaulted a bunch of cops."

Terry scolded, "You shouldn't have done that."

Natasha rebutted, "I can't knock people over with a thought. Why do you eat so much candy?"

"It drains my glucose level," admitted Terry.

"Maybe I should introduce myself, Natasha Romanoff," she held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you," the Terry replied.

"You are?" asked Natasha.

"The Artful Dodger," she replied. "Ever read Dickens?"

"Hey, I just beat up and bunch of cops helping you escape. The least you could do is tell me your name," Natasha pointed out.

Terry removed the mask and stood before the woman, "Terry Baur, esquire."

Natasha's eyes settled on the figure, a smile crept across her face, "Esquire?"

"I'm a lawyer," admitted Terry. She then took off the jacket and reversed it, fixed her hair to ensure she could blend in with the crowd.

"Why are you doing this then?" asked Natasha.

"Natural Law," she replied. "When all else fails natural law applies."

"What do you mean?"

Terry explained, "When all legal remedies fail and people are about to starve due to massive corruption and fraud, you have to take it back!"

Natasha asked, "Then why the disguise if you have the right?"

"Not everyone would agree with natural law," she replied. "Thanks for your help. Why did you do that?"

"I've been following you on the internet," she admitted. "I saw the crime and corruption," she then lied, "I lost everything due that banking scam."

"You have a place to stay?" asked Terry assuming Natasha was telling the truth.

She shook her head, "Streets."

"You can stay with me," offered Terry.

"Thank you," replied Natasha.

**Stark Tower**

Tony Stark parked himself onto a bar stool with a bottle of booze sitting before him. It was humiliating for the man. Three times he had been knocked off his feet by this adversary and he was getting sick of it. How could it be so? After saving the world from an alien invasion and countless criminals he was now defeated by some little woman, wearing a ski mask and was half his size. His mind conjured up a scene of revenge. He would get the Hulk and watch her run for her life from the large green beast. A slight smile crept across his face as his imagination took hold. He could picture the Hulk sitting on her until she finally surrendered.

The elevator opened and there revealed Dr. Bruce Banner and Steve Rodgers, fresh from the airport. Rodgers had filled Bruce in on the subject at hand for the readings that JARVIS recorded were so strange SHIELD asked the doctor for his opinion. Though Bruce was brought into the case as a consultant Tony's secret wish for the Hulk to take out the Dodger shined through.

"Suit up big man," stated Tony still sitting at the bar. "I've got this little pain in ass for you to go squish."

Bruce found the whole situation rather amusing, "I'm sure we won't need the other guy to stop the Dodger. I hear Natasha has established contact with the suspect and you got some reading for me to look at."

Tony got up from his stool and went to the console, "JARVIS, display readings from today's encounter with the little shit."

Bruce tried not to laugh, "I see you are angrier than I am."

Stark shook his finger, "Trust me, just give her time…She'll piss you off so fast…Which I'm counting on."

Bruce shook his head, "I would rather we didn't bring out the other guy." His eyes started to scan the data, "These reading right?"

"Yup," affirmed Toney.

"This is incredible, the energy influx is astounding," he stated glancing through.

"She can turn the air into electromagnetic charged plasma and use it against anyone she sees fit," stated Stark.

Rodgers added, "But that's not what is upsetting Stark. She outwitted him and was mouthy."

"Smart girl?" asked the doctor.

Rodgers nodded, "Sarcastic as hell too. She would have gotten along great with my brother."

He hand scrolled the data, "Can't wait to meet her."

Tony stated, "I can't wait for you to meet her too."

**City Bus**

Terry and Natasha boarded a local city bus. It became evident to Natasha how Terry would escape by simply blending into the crowd. The fact she boarded a bus was almost unbelievable for the image of some sort of James Bond getaway car came to mind. But there was no highly advanced getaway car or any other technical support…Not even a cell phone. She couldn't understand why Terry seemed to not use any technology.

They went to the back of the bus and sat next to an elderly black lady that Terry knew. It seemed everyone on the bus knew Terry and most of the people greeted her with the "Miss Terry" slogan.

"Mabel," stated Terry. "You and I need to talk."

Mabel assured, "Miss Terry, you have suffered enough as a result of these bankers. I don't want you to lose another job opportunity and they will take that from you."

"You're not going up against the banks alone," she told her. "I need a copy of document they sent you and your release from the mortgage."

"Okay," agreed Mabel.

Natasha asked, "Another scandal?"

Mabel stated to the girl, "Those damn banks are trying to steal my house. They sent a foreclose notice and I paid off my mortgage twenty years ago. Can you believe that?"

Terry assured, "We will get the foreclose thrown out of court but I need those documents. Then we can try to countersuit for damages.

"I don't want to sue," stated Mabel, "I want those bastards thrown in jail."

"So do I," stated Terry.

"Who is your friend, Miss Terry?"

"This is Natasha, she's been affected by the fraud too," stated Terry. "She's gonna stay in my spare room."

Mabel stated, "You're in good hands, Natasha. Miss Terry is the best lawyer I know."

Terry didn't reply but looked down at her feet feeling ashamed. She felt like a failure of a lawyer, resorting to bank robbery after all else failed to bring justice to the people.

Natasha nodded, "I see that."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tony Stark just arrived back to Stark Tower when he received a police report asking for assistance. It seemed the work of the "superhero" was never complete. He was actually growing rather tired of it. His invention always being called out to assist the emergency services.

"What?' he snapped at the radio.

"Mr. Stark, there is a motor vehicle accident involving a city bus that is hanging off a bridge," the operator informed. "The fire chief is requesting your assistance. They fear the bus will go over the edge."

"Which bridge?" he grudgingly asked.

"Hell's Gate Bridge."

"On my way," he informed. He directed his attention to his two guest, "Bus hanging on Hell's Gate. I'm going to assist."

Banner acknowledged, "Have fun."

Rodgers asked, "Need help?"

He shook his head, "No, just another 'I've fallen and can't get up' run." Tony activated the suit and was gone in a flash.

Rodgers shrugged, "I suppose I should have warned him about donning super suits; once you are the town superhero you are called out for everything."

Banner grinned, "Luckily, I'm not."

"Just alien invasions," cheered Rodgers.

"Just that," he agreed.

**Hell's Gate Bridge**

Terry's bus hung in the balance on the old bridge. A freak accident a few cars ahead of them caused a truck to jack knife and their driver to swerve right into the side of the bridge causing them to go airborne and hanging preciously by one rear tire. Terry had managed to grab hold of the two poles that connected the ceiling to the floor in the back of the bus. She looked dead ahead at the water a three hundred feet below them. If the tires slipped before the bus could be anchored everyone would surely drown.

Natasha found herself in a situation where she had no control. All she could do was hold her breath and not move. Every passenger on the bus was frozen in fear gazing at the water right below them.

Mabel finally spoke, "We're all gonna die."

Terry could feel the vibrations from the bus slipping, "We're not gonna die." She cranked her head around to see if she could locate any first responders. She could not but kept up the ruse, "The fire department will get us out. We're not gonna die. Everyone just stay put and don't move."

The driver was conscious and hanging over the wheel by seat belt, he started to pray, "Our lord and savior please hear my prayer. As I walk through the valley of death I shall fear no evil…"As the driver started to pray others chimed in and ordinary citizens of the bus all started to pray for there was absolutely nothing else they could do.

The bus slipped once more and Terry closed her eyes and began sucking the energy from the air.

Braced against a seat Natasha's eyes landed on Terry, she shivered as the temperature dropped to freezing but no else seemed to notice for fear had taken hold.

The tires slipped before the fire department could tie the bus down and the water started to come up fast. Not a word was spoken but once collective inhale could be heard as everyone braced for a watery impact.

Terry put a shield around the bus before it hit the water. The bus dove deep but the shield acted as a bubble sparing any damage to the bus. The bus rose back to the surface and bobbed up and down in the cold water.

Tony Stark arrived just as the bus entered the water. He couldn't believe he was too late; he was never too late. The bus bobbed back up on the water surface. He flew down to the large bus and placed his hand on the outside and found it was still shielded. It was the same shield the Dodger used prior meaning the Dodger was on the bus. He couldn't believe his luck…He got her. He pushed the bus ashore and the fire department scrambled to get medics and fireman to the scene.

Inside the bus Mabel looked out the back window, "Look everyone…It's Iron Man. Lord have mercy, he saved us."

Natasha knew better and kept an eye on Terry who was becoming rather weak. Upon the bus reaching shore Terry released the shield and calmly sat back in the seat looking rather tired.

The driver opened to door, "Thank you, Iron Man. You saved us."

"Not exactly," explained Tony. "Who shielded the bus?"

"You did," the driver assumed.

"I can't do that," he informed. He waved his hand, "Come on, everyone out."

The passengers disembarked one by one. His eyes landed on Natasha who only smiled at him slightly. Terry was right behind Natasha and walked off the bus right after with Mabel hanging over Terry like a mother hen for she could see Terry's sugar level was dropping. Mabel, believing Terry was a diabetic, helped her weakened friend sit on a log close to shore. She eagerly waited for paramedics to arrive as feared Terry was about to go into a coma.

Natasha sat next to Terry on the log and looked upon her friend. She could see how drained Terry had become so soon after using her ability. The candy eating Dodger had a weakness, her blood sugar levels would plummet.

Mabel stated, "Hang on Terry. Stay with me child."

"Got any candy in your bag, Mabel?" asked Terry.

"I forgot to replace the last bar you ate," she stated. She looked about the passengers, "Terry is going low blood sugar. Anyone got a candy bar or orange juice?"

The passengers all looked at one another, no had anything to help her.

Tony was too concerned with finding the Dodger than about some diabetic needing a candy bar or orange juice. He looked over the group trying to figure which passenger was the Dodger.

"Okay, Dodger…I know you are here…Give up."

Mabel retorted, "Excuse Mr. Stark but what on earth are you talking about? The Dodger is not here."

He looked at the little old lady and replied, "Oh yes she is. The bus was shielded. Only the Dodger can do that. Okay Dodger, give it up." He scanned the faces of which most looked confused.

The driver stated, "Mr. Stark, the Dodger didn't save us, God did. The whole bus was praying when we thought we were gonna die. It was an act of God."

The passengers would rather believe an act of God had saved them than a known thief. They all started to nod in agreement.

"It was God's hand," assured Mabel.

Frustrated Stark claimed, "It wasn't God. The Dodger did it. She can make an electrometric field. That's what saved you."

"God did it," stated the driver once more. "God can make an electromagnetic field too."

"Argh," he grew flustered. His eyes settled on Natasha who gave a slight gesture towards Terry.

Tony Stark then stood before Terry, she looked weakened, they were asking for candy for her and she was same size as the Dodger. Suddenly the candy eating during robberies made sense. The ability would drain the Dodger or blood sugar. He had for sure.

"You're the Dodger," he accused.

Before Terry could even answer Mabel stood got and got in Tony's face, "How dare you accuse Miss Terry of such a crime. That's absurd! Miss Terry is a lawyer and wouldn't sink to robbing banks. It's the banks that are robbing us. Now young man, we thank you for helping us but if you are gonna accuse Miss Terry of being a criminal then you have worn out your welcome."

Tony argued, "She's the Dodger!"

Mabel slapped him, "Don't you dare make such an accusation about Miss Terry. She has far more integrity that some rich playboy billionaire flying around in a shiny red metal suit."

"But," he stammered.

"No buts," stated Mabel. "You leave Miss Terry alone. She's diabetic and needs help; not your wild accusations."

"But," stammered Tony.

Mabel waved her finger at him, "You treat Miss Terry with respect or there will be warm welcome for your flying suit in this town."

"What?" he was flabbergasted by the old woman.

The fire department arrived on the scene, one fireman asked, "Is anyone hurt?"

Mabel directed them, "Miss Terry is diabetic and is having low sugar. She needs glucose."

Natasha watched as a paramedic removed a blood glucose meter, pricked the end of Terry's finger and was amazed at the level, "Oh my god, it's only 10." He started to scramble for glucose tubes, "Here, open your mouth." He yelled up to his partner, "I need an IV drip. She's going in."

"I don't need to go in," stated Terry.

"Yes you do Ma'am," the firefighter replied. "Your blood sugar is dangerously low." He started placing electro leads for the heart monitor on her chest, "Just gonna place some stickers here."

"I rather you didn't," warned Terry.

"Just relax, ma'am," the paramedic assured. The medic turned on the monitor and was astonished how quickly the device drained of battery power. "What the?" He yelled out, "Someone forgot to charge the defib, get me the other one." The other monitor was handed to him by another firefighter and the paramedic hooked up the leads. Once again the battery drained in seconds. "You gotta be kidding me," the paramedic yelled, "Who didn't charge these?"

"They were charged," one of the firefighters yelled back.

The paramedic turned off the monitors, "Okay, I'll just monitor your sugar level on the way into the hospital."

"I'm not going into the hospital," stated Terry.

"You should go in," the man insisted.

"No," she refused.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tony Stark had returned to _Stark Tower_ with an intense fight burning in his stomach. He was gonna prove Miss Terry Baur was the Artful Dodger just to prove that crazy old woman from the bus wrong. She slapped him! Treated him like a child. He felt like a small boy sitting in the principal's office.

He landed on the flight pad; JARVIS removed the metal suit as he made his way inside the high-rise. He stopped dead in his tracks as Bruce and Steve were entranced in a game of chess. His shoulder's slunk as he realized he had been doing most of the work and Captain American and the Hulk have been enjoying themselves in his plush office and drinking his expensive booze. His eyes landed on the tray of food beside the two men and he glanced over to find his girlfriend, Pepper watching the chess game intently while relaxing on the sofa.

"What the hell?" he asked.

Rodgers looked up, "Oh, you're home. How did it go?" He then grabbed the last tiny sandwich on the tray and spoke to Pepper, "Can we get more of these, Pepper? These little sandwiches are really good."

"I'll have the kitchen send some more up," she assured him. She greeted Tony, "I thought I would entertain our guest while you were gone. How did the bus accident go?"

"I found the Dodger. She was on the bus," he informed her.

Pepper beamed, "Oh my god, you found out who the Dodger is? Who?"

"Miss Terry Baur, a lawyer," he replied.

"Never heard of her," stated Pepper.

"JARVIS," stated Tony.

"Yes sir," the computer replied.

"I want every piece of information you have on Terry Baur, a local lawyer," he instructed. He looked at his two partners, "We're paying Miss Baur a visit."

Bruce replied, "I'm still running analysis on the readings."

Tony puffed his cheeks and exhaled, "Okay, Rodgers is coming with me."

Steven swallowed the last bit of sandwich, "Do I have too?"

Disturbed Tony asked, "What? Yes, you have too. I'm going without the suit. I need backup."

"I suppose," he sighed. "When I agreed to be Captain American, I wanted to serve my country and stop a war…Not go chasing after some little bank robber."

Tony rebutted, "If I have to go chasing after some little bank robber than so do you."

"Fine," he rolled his eyes.

**Terry's Neighborhood **

In a small suburb just outside of the large city Terry lived in an equally small home. It was a two story, white painted home with a small back yard and even smaller front yard. She had a single garage and an empty driveway. A short walking distance from her home was a bus stop.

They emerged from another bus that was called out to take passengers home. Terry, Natasha and Mabel all exited the bus and Terry walked her elderly neighbor home.

Mabel lived in an identical small next to Terry, for the elderly woman was a dear friend with Terry's late grandmother. Terry helped Mabel walk home and up the front steps of her small house as her old knees ached.

"Thank you so much, Terry. But you should have gone to see a doctor," the old woman stated.

Terry smiled, "Don't worry about me, Mabel. I can handle myself." As Mabel unlocked her front door Terry removed some cash from her pocket, "Here Mabel, something to help you through this. Should be enough there to buy your medication and some food."

Mabel's eyes watered as she took the money, "Thank you, dear. I wasn't sure how I was gonna pay for my pills." Her eyes landed on Natasha standing behind them watching, "It was either pay for my pills or eat. I need my pills or I will die."

Terry asked, "How much food you got right now?"

Mabel thought, "I have a can of tomato soup and some crackers left."

"I'm gonna send you some take-out tonight from the local pizza shop," stated Terry. "I'll place the bill on my account. You have any milk? I can send that too."

"I don't have any milk left," stated Mabel. "I used all that powdered milk I got from the food bank up the other day."

Terry assured, "Tomorrow you and I will get stocked back up on food and get your meds."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Miss Terry. Have a good night." She glanced back at Natasha, "You have a good night to, Miss Natasha."

Natasha nodded and chocked, "You too, Mabel."

The elderly woman disappeared into her home and Terry led Natasha to her small home next door.

Natasha added, "I never knew how much people like Mabel suffered."

"Yeah, inflation is the cause," stated Terry as she opened the front door. "You see, when Mabel was working and saving the money was worth more back then so she was paid less. All the money she had saved up is now worth ten times less than it was back then and it's just not enough to get her through the month. Most elderly are in that same boat."

"Anyways to stop the inflation?" asked Natasha.

"Yep, stop printing so much money," she replied. They walked inside and Natasha found a very quaint residence. There was no TV or anything that looked modern. The home was filled with old furniture and antiques.

"Nice," stated Natasha. "No TV?"

Terry shook her head, "It melts your brain."

Natasha looked annoyed, "Does not."

"Does too," rebutted Terry, "I avoid most electronics. I do have a computer though."

"Why do you avoid electronics?"

"Remember when the paramedic placed that monitor on me and he thought the battery was dead?"

Natasha nodded, "Yeah."

"It was me. I drain things like that. If I have too many electric appliances I will have an electric bill like you would not believe. I can't even use a cell phone because I would drain that."

Natasha asked, "No ipod, mp3 players, no radio?"

"I have a victrola," she cheered.

"A what?" she asked.

Terry went to a small freestanding cabinet and opened the lid, "See, an antique record player. I got all the hits…From 1930." She laughed, "Just need a boyfriend from the same time."

Natasha asked, "How do you work that thing?"

"It's hand cranked," she giggled. "It belonged to my grandparents. I was raised by them when my parents died in a car wreck. I inherited this house from them."

"So Mabel has known you for a long time," gathered Natasha.

"She was best friends with my grandmother and they used to go to bingo games together," recalled Terry. "I've known Mabel all my life. She's like family."

"No wonder she got in Stark's face," laughed Natasha.

"Yup, don't piss Mabel off," agreed Terry. "Come on, I'll show you to your room."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After Terry was done showing Natasha the home the doorbell rang. She peeked out the window and spotted a fancy red sports car sitting in her drive. She then looked out the peep hole and spotted her new nemesis, Tony Stark.

"Doesn't he ever give up?" asked Terry. "What in pain in the ass." She opened the door to the man and was about to speak when her eyes settled on the handsome face of a very tall man standing behind Stark. She had never seen Captain Rodgers without the uniform before. "May I help you?" she asked cautiously.

Stark stated, "Can we talk, Dodger?"

"Shoot," she stood blocking her door.

"Can we come in?" asked Tony.

"Are either of you two a police officer?" she asked.

"No," stated Tony.

"Have a warrant, signed by a judge?" she queried.

"No," stated Stark.

"Then no," she told him and then promptly slammed the door.

He knocked hard on the door, "Open up."

"Go away,' she told him.

"I'll call the cops," he threatened.

"I'll call Mabel," she yelled back.

Tony huffed, "Don't make me get the suit."

She yelled through the door, "I will have you arrested for trespassing."

"What?" he huffed.

Steve tried to calm his friend, "Tony, let me talk to her."

"Why? You see how stubborn she is," he miffed.

He laughed, "Because you two bicker like two little kids."

"Well, she started it," he retorted.

Rodgers spoke in a soothing tone, "Miss Baur, we are not here to arrest you or accuse you of anything."

Stark huffed, "She robbed a few banks."

"Stop it," warned Rodgers shaking his finger, "Miss Baur, we are here on behalf of SHIELD. Can we talk?"

She cracked open the door, "SHIELD? The top secret star chamber organization?"

"Yeah, that one," agreed Tony. She nailed it in one sentence. A top secret star chamber is exactly as Tony Stark viewed SHIELD as well.

She opened to door and waved to two men inside, "Have a seat."

Steve Rodgers took note of the old furniture, "Nice."

Tony miffed, "Bit outdated."

"Remind me of my time," he replied.

Stark's eyes settled on Natasha, he gave a slight nod, "Romanoff."

Terry stood back for a moment, "You know Natasha?"

Tony then realized he just blew her cover, "Met on the scene of the bus accident."

"I don't remember you getting Natasha's last name."

Natasha covered, "I gave it to him…At the scene…You were pretty sick when you went into diabetic shock.

To cement the ruse Captain Rodgers introduced himself to Natasha as if they just met, "I'm Captain Steven Rodgers, US Army." He held out his hand.

Natasha played along, "Natasha Romanoff, Terry's boarder." She shook his hand as if he was a stranger.

Terry found the act to be rather disbelieving but had no way of telling if was just an act. She placed the suspicion in the back of her mind.

"Okay, um…What does SHIELD want with me?" asked Terry.

Rodgers replied, "They want you to join them."

Terry laughed, "Seriously? Why?"

"Because you have a gift, a very special gift," he assured.

She shook her head, "No, I don't." She muttered under her breath, "More like a curse."

Tony smirked, "I know it was you who shielded the bus today. I know it was you who robbed those banks. The way I see it you have two choices; either you can go to jail or join SHIELD. Personally, I would rather you went to jail."

Terry asked, "What proof do you have? How do you plan on sending me to jail with no proof?"

"You shielded the bus," he affirmed.

"You have no proof of that," she replied.

"You are a diabetic and so is the Dodger," he informed.

"You have no proof of that either. Know how many diabetics there are on my block alone?"

Tony insisted, "The blue jacket is reversible, black inside."

"Got it off a store rack," she told him. "Millions of those jackets were made. Any other proof?"

"We've analyzed the reading from the shield used in the bank robberies and it matches the shield used to save the bus," he also informed. "I'm certain we scan you and trace it right to you."

"You would either need my consent or a warrant to do that and no judge is gonna issue a warrant for such a ridiculous case," she told him.

"I know you are collecting unemployment," stated Tony. "I also know you have two mortgages on your own house and they are going into foreclosure. Which is weird, because I haven't figured out what you have been doing with all the money you stole?"

Terry asked, "Doesn't the Dodger give the money to the needy?"

Tony's hand rubbed his temple, "You have this ability that is phenomenal, you have been robbing banks, gave all the money to the needy and let your own home go into foreclosure…Why?"

Natasha stood in shock of the revelation, "You're in foreclosure too, Terry?"

"I took out the mortgage on the house to pay the legal fees for the clients who were caught up in the mortgage backed securities fraud. I was then fired for helping them," she explained. "Mabel doesn't know and I do not want her to know." She looked at Tony, "You still have no case, Mr. Stark. I hate to say this but you are no Sherlock Holmes."

"I could be Sherlock Holmes," he insisted.

Rodgers added, "SHIELD would pay you. You could save your house."

She asked, "Do you think SHIELD's magic is stronger than the governments?"

Tony and Steve traded glances in confusion.

Natasha asked, "Magic? What do you mean Terry?"

She explained, "What is magic? It's belief. All governments get their authority from the consent of the governed…The people. The root word of magic is magi or magistrate. Get it now? The wizards go to a temple, wear funny outfits, cast a spell or conjure a law into existence. That law which didn't exist before is now magic, the people believe in the law and thus they follow those laws even if they are the most obscene laws around…Like chopping off a hand for stealing. Natural law is the Bill of Rights. Under natural law you don't chop of a thief's hand but rather the thief gives back what was stolen. Under natural law, you the person have the power and you have the right to say no. What do we call something that is above nature? Supernatural. The supernatural is not witches, zombie and hocus pocus. It's the government. SHIELD doesn't appear to operate on natural law in my humble opinion. They are a secret society, which isn't so secret anymore, who operates on a supernatural law."

Tony puckered his lips in thought, "You want a job working for me at Stark Tower? Man, I got some bullshit lawsuits for you to take care of."

"No," she shook her head.

"I'll pay well," he insisted.

"What about SHIELD?" she asked.

"Screw them," stated Tony. "I need your legal expertise."

She presented an idea, "How about I work per diem?" Terry did need an income but the thought of working full time for Tony Stark would certainly drive her crazy.

"You got a deal," he shook her hand. "I got this nasty-ass law suit by the EPA and I need…"

"Tony!" scolded Rodgers. "We did not come here for you to find a slick lawyer to beat your EPA lawsuit. We came here on behalf of SHIELD."

"Screw SHIELD," he shrugged.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next morning Terry asked Natasha if she could help Mabel for the day while she went to Stark Tower to go over Tony Stark's issue with the EPA. For Natasha it seemed like Tony Stark just snagged himself a constitutional lawyer to deal with an issue that had nothing whatsoever to do with her mission and as a result she was deduced to dealing with the elderly alone. She stood at Mabel's door and rang the bell.

Mabel answered, "Where's Terry, Miss Natasha?"

She smiled, "She just got a job working for Tony Stark. Apparently they both hate the EPA. I'm here to help you go shopping today."

"Oh, I'm glad to hear she got another client," she nodded in agreement. "Though, Mr. Stark doesn't strike me as the type of man who would hire someone has honest and professional as Miss Terry."

Natasha replied, "Trust me…Her and Stark are more alike than any of us would like to believe."

"Nonsense," replied Mabel as she closed her door. She placed her arm through Natasha's as they started gently down the front steps. "I'm glad you are coming with me today; makes me feel safer having someone with me. This neighborhood just isn't what it used to be; too many drugs and gangs nowadays. I hope you have some pepper spray in case we run into trouble."

Natasha assured, "I have a select set of special skills. If we run into a drug gang…I can take care of them."

"I hope so," she stated. "Sometimes they try to get money from me. If Miss Terry is around they avoid me…They are afraid of her."

"Why would a big bad drug gang be afraid of Miss Terry?" asked Natasha hoping to get more information.

Mabel smiled, "She has a special gift."

"Gift?" asked Natasha wondering if Mabel knew.

"She can shock them like a stun gun," stated Mabel. "I'll give you some advice…Never let Terry hold a flashlight or a package of batteries. It always goes dead. I swear she can suck the energy right out of it."

Natasha asked, "Can she suck the energy out of the air and direct it in any direction?"

Mabel nodded, "She did that once about a decade ago. The house across the street has a demon inside. Only thing that could counter its energy force was Terry. She's angel," claimed Mabel.

"Demon?" asked Natasha. "Demon? Like angles, demons and bibles?"

"That's exactly what it was," agreed Mabel. "Ask our local Priest, he can confirm it. He witnessed it too. Nothing else could get rid of it. Tried an exorcism, blessings, house cleanings but miss Terry got rid of it. That was the one time in my life I actually saw evil face to face. Miss Terry is one of God's creations. She's our guardian angel."

"Just don't let her hold a package of batteries," added Natasha unsure if the story was even true.

"Keep batteries away from her," agreed Mabel. "And if you lose electricity don't hand her a flashlight."

"I'll remember that," she laughed.

**Stark Tower**

Terry arrived by bus to Stark Towerand was instructed to go to the top penthouse. The elevator door opened to reveal her dressed in a skirt suit and looking very professional. She held a briefcase and looked about.

Tony was behind the bar already making himself a cocktail, he grinned, "My legal eagle is here. Cocktail?"

"It's nine in the morning," she rebutted.

He glanced at his watch, "So it is…I'm running a tad late today. Pepper should be coming soon with the papers for you to look at."

She asked, "You are really drinking at this hour?"

"Too soon?" he asked.

She nodded, "A tad."

"Oh well," replied Tony.

Terry walked up to the bar and placed her briefcase down, "I'll have a Bloody Mary."

His eyebrow lifted, "I thought you said it was too soon?"

"It is," she agreed. "But working with you is obviously going to turn me into an alcoholic."

"Can't argue with that," shrugged Tony.

The elevator door opened once more to reveal Pepper and Captain Rodgers. They had been chatting on the ride up.

"That sounds like fun, Steve," stated Pepper. She looked at the bar and found Tony already drinking along with the new lawyer, "Seriously, are you two drinking at this hour?"

Tony smirked, "I told her it was too early but she insisted."

"What?" asked Terry, "I did not...It's his fault…He started it."

As Steve glanced at his watch Pepper marched over and removed the glasses from their hands, "No booze at this hour," she told them and then dumped their drinks down the drain.

Though Terry had no real intention of drinking she could see how hanging out Tony Stark was going get her into a lot of trouble. Her mind conjured up the scene; her and Tony Stark sitting in jail after an all-night booze run and a number of fights. She shook.

Steve asked, "You okay?"

Terry nodded, "Just picturing me and Mr. Stark getting arrested for disorderly conduct together."

Tony rebutted, "You're a lawyer. If I take you on a drinking binge you can get us out of it."

"Not if I'm drunk too," she huffed.

Pepper stated, "I'll start the coffee."

"Can you put some Kaula in mine?" asked Terry.

"No," miffed Pepper.

Steve stated to Tony, "You are such a bad influence."

"Me?" he rebutted. "She's the bank robber."

"You have no proof of that," stated Terry.

Pepper assured, "I doubt that it's you, Miss Baur."

"Terry," she stated. "Call me, 'Terry.'"

"I would like to be on first names with you," agreed Pepper. She reached in her pocket and retrieved a badge, "Here, this is your badge to get into the Stark Tower. It's electronic and the doors all lock in the evening."

Terry took the badge and glanced at it, "Thanks."

JARVIS alerted, "Sir, I'm picking up a major energy surge."

Terry threw the badge down on the bar and tried to act as if it wasn't her.

JARVIS stated, "The power surge has subsided, sir. Shall I run diagnostics?"

Tony looked at Terry, "Does that happen to everything you touch?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

"Cell phone? Radio? Everything?" asked Tony.

She nodded.

He removed a flashlight he kept behind the bar, turned it on and handed it to her, "Hold this."

Terry grasped the light and it went out.

He took the light back and then removed the batteries; gabbed the volt meter and found both batteries were completely dead. Curiously he placed the two prongs against Terry's bare wrist and volt meter went to red.

"Crap," stated Tony. "You're a walking battery."

"Oh and you're not…Iron Man," she miffed.

"I bet you could power the suit without the arc reactor," he stated.

Terry shook her head, "You don't want me flying your suit."

"Why?" asked Tony.

"I ride the bus for a reason," she confessed. "I really suck at driving."

"It's fully automated and can nearly fly itself," stated Tony.

"No," she disagreed. "You really don't want to risk that. Now, I'm here to work on your EPA lawsuit…Not my ability to kill batteries."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Stark Tower**

After spending hours combing through the file about the EPA issues that Tony faced Terry needed a break. It was already lunch time and that cocktail was sounding more alluring to Terry as well as Tony.

Tony Stark spied his watch, "Lunch time. Can we have out cocktails now?" He looked directly at Pepper.

His assistant rolled her eyes, "Yes…Why not." She felt like she was deduced to his being his mother at times.

"Great," Tony went back behind the bar and got to work on his specialty. He glanced up at Terry as she stretched, "Ya think you can beat the case?"

She nodded, "Oh yeah, just need some dirt on them. The EPA is crooked."

Steve who had been patently waiting all morning didn't like the sound of that suggestion, "Um, you two are not talking about blackmail, are you?"

Terry slouched her shoulders, "How else do you beat an alphabet soup agency?"

"Um," he paused in thought, "I bet SHIELD could help…They seem pretty…Connected."

"I bet they are," miffed Terry.

Pepper asked, "Terry, what would you like for lunch? I can have the kitchen send something up? You're diabetic right? Something low carb?"

She winced, "Low carb really doesn't help me. I find I kind of need a lot of protein and bread. Subs would be good."

Pepper replied concerned, "That's not good for a diabetic."

"She's not a diabetic," assured Tony. "I figure that when you suck the energy out of the air and make that shield, you drain your sugar level somehow. And the Big Guy is coming in this afternoon and the whole twelfth floor is yours and his. He's gonna run the test."

"I'm not a lab rat," she rebutted. "Who is the Big Guy?"

"The Hulk," he grinned like a boy in a candy shop.

"That big green monster that was in the papers when were invaded?" she asked.

"That's him," he cheered.

Steven Rodgers cautioned, "Tony, what about SHIELD? I understand you hired her for some legal advise but don't think you are kind of overstepping your bounds here? Doing testing in your private lab?" He became suspicious, "What are you up too?"

Tony played dumb, "I'm not up to anything."

"Yes you are," accused Steve.

"She can make a shield out of thin air," he exclaimed.

"You're after it," he accused. "You want to turn that shield into some sort of weapon for your suit."

"Not for the suit," he rebutted, then in thought, "though, not a bad idea. Think about it…A shield. She holds the key to the next generation of personal protection devices. You know what kind of gold mine that would be?"

"Billions," stated Steve rather upset at his friend. "That's why you are bypassing, Fury. You want it for yourself."

Tony challenged him, "What do you think Nick Fury will do with it? They will do the same damn thing."

Terry informed, "I will not be made into a guinea pig for you or this Fury man. I am not a lab project…I am a human being. I agreed to help you with this case, not go to some research lab. Do you want me as your lawyer or not, Mr. Stark?"

"Yes," he assured her. "Okay, I overstepped my bounds." He held up the volt meter, "Don't you want to know why you are walking battery?"

She shook her head, "Not really."

He paused in shock, "Not really? Seriously, you're not curious as to what is causing it?"

She shook her head, "I was born with that a birth defect," she told him. "I'm not a walking battery."

"Just charged?" asked Tony.

"Keep annoying me and I'll go electric on ya," she muttered.

Tony decided to try another approach, "How about Stark Industries replaces all the money the banks stole from your clients?"

She looked at him, "That's over a million dollars."

"Done," he offered. He stated to Pepper, "Get me my checkbook." He then paused in thought, "Better yet, make a press conference. I'm gonna start a special fund for the victims to get their money. Make sure everyone knows Stark Industries is donating the monies that was stolen."

"Why would you do that?" Terry asked him.

"Because unlike the _Artful Dodger,_ _Iron Man_ doesn't need to steal the money," he grinned. His quest to catch the Dodger quickly escalated into a quest to one-up the Dodger in the media.

"No, you just bomb the hell out of third world countries," she snapped.

Tony got in her face, "So, how will the Dodger up that?"

Steven Rodgers warned, "This isn't a game, Stark."

Terry smirked, "Oh, yes it is." She challenged Tony, "I'm sure the Dodger can out do you."

"Really?" Tony huffed back. "This I would like to see."

**Meanwhile**

Natasha escorted Mabel to run her errands, buy food and her medications. Natasha was shocked to find out how much Mabel had to spend on medications for one month. It was much higher than she ever assumed. Plus the number of medications that elderly like Mabel had to endure just to live was also staggering. She could see now why so many elderly struggled and then suddenly it hit her; she could end up just like Mabel when she became old. It was an eye opener for the woman.

Mabel warned Natasha, "This is the bad section we are walking into now."

"I can take care of myself," she assured her. "I wish I could do something more for you."

Mabel laughed, "You are helping me plenty. You wanna know a secret?"

"What's that?"

"Everything changes," she told her. "And everything remains the same."

"I see that," she stated amused.

As they arrived at the bus stop Natasha noticed a group of young men wearing very baggy clothing. They all sported something the color red; a hat, shirt and sneakers. They appeared to be a local gang.

One of the young men noticed Mabel without Terry and he assumed they had an easy mark; he gave a catty smile, "Miss Mabel, good to see you."

Mabel was obviously upset and let out a slow exhale, ignoring the man.

Another young man whistled at Natasha, "You are looking fine, bitch."

"Excuse me?" asked Natasha for she was already aware they had just stumbled onto a local drug gang.

He wiggled his hips, "Your face; I like that shit."

Perturbed she asked, "Do women out here honestly date you?"

The man couldn't be shown up before his brothers in arms, "Bitch, I can ride your fat ass faster than you know."

Mabel grabbed Natasha's arm and tried to prevent any attack, "Miss Natasha, just ignore them."

"Ooohh, Miss Natasha," one of the gang members teased.

The boys all started to join in heckle, "Miss Natasha."

She wanted them, "Just leave us alone and you boys won't get hurt."

They laughed at her, heckling her with the "Miss Natasha" slogan. One of the bigger boys pulled on Mabel's purse.

"What'cha got in here, Miss Mabel?" he asked.

She tugged her bag back, "You stay out of my purse, Devon."

Devon yanked hard trying to get the bag from her. Mabel lost her footing and fell to the sidewalk and Natasha wasted no time laying into them. With breakneck speed they whole group was reduced to a lump of crying, bloody flesh after Natasha was done with them.

Mabel was still sitting on the ground as she witnessed the event; Natasha went over to help her to her feet.

"You can escort me to the store anything, Miss Natasha," stated Mabel.

"Just a minute," she stated after Mabel was back on her feet. Natasha then went over the leader, groaning on the ground. She pulled him by his hair, "Now listen to me. If any of you boys ever harass Mabel or try to steal from her again, I will come to where you live, in the middle of the night, and beat the crap out of you…And I'm, 'The Black Widow.'"

"Yes ma'am," he groaned.

"Tell every gang member there is that the seniors, Miss Mabel, are off limits or else you will have the wrath of the _Avengers _raining down on your puny head. That also includes the Hulk too. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am," he groaned again.

"Good," she stated pleased and walked away brushing the dirt from her palms. "Mabel, trust me…These punks will never bother you again."

Mabel looked at the men and then at Natasha, "Black Widow? _Avengers_? You're the woman from the paper!"

Natasha nodded, "I am and you, Miss Mabel and all your friends are under our protection now. The gangs will not be going after the elderly anymore."

Mabel slid her arm through Natasha's as they waited for the bus. Slowly the boys from the gang rose to their feet and ran off in different directions. After the last gang member left Mabel seemed very pleased with the deal.

"Well, since you _Avengers_ are helping us then we shall help you. We will hold a Bingo game in your honor. Make sure you have all your friends come," she informed. "Especially Captain America…He's so cute." She paused in thought, "Does the Hulk always look like…A Hulk?"

"No, he doesn't," she assured debating of the Bingo game was even a good idea. But what harm could a Bingo game with the elderly bring?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After lunch Steve next to Terry on the sofa nursing his coffee. He did want Bruce to run some basic test to ensure her health more than anything else. His voice was soothing and gentle in tone.

"I understand not wanting to be turned into a lab rat, believe me, I understand that, Terry. But you have low blood sugar and admit you need to eat a lot more carbs than any diabetic should. I know Tony Stark can be real pain but Bruce is a good friend of mine and he will understand more than anyone not wanting to be turned into a lab rat."

"What are you saying?" she asked.

"You're ability can cause you to go into a life threatening condition, low blood sugar. That can be fatal and I think you should make sure you know your limits so you don't…Go into a coma."

She assured, "I know my limits."

He disagreed, "The bus was pushing your limits."

"I knew I could do it," she assured him. "Just it was a large area to cover in a few seconds. That's why it taxed me so much."

Steve asked, "And what will you do if it's an airplane next time? Or something much bigger? Can you shield that?"

"I don't fly," she told him. "Damn TSA ruined it for me. I avoid airports like the plaque."

"Private craft?" he asked.

"When am I gonna go on a private jet? I'm not rich," she shrugged.

Steven motioned towards Tony, "He is and I think he will be hauling your butt all over on this EPA thing."

She couldn't argue the point, "He probably will haul my ass to Los Vegas in some sort of bizarre ritual of gambling, drinking and all around trouble making. We will get arrested, windup before some stuffy judge that he tries to bribe to no avail and they we will be forced to bust out using his suit with he remotely control from thousands of miles away."

"You know Tony well," nodded Steve.

Tony countered, "Hey, if we go to Vegas will not get arrested in the first place. And if we do…She can talk our way out of it." He picked up his cocktail about to take a sip, "And bribery helps."

Pepper eyes grew wide as she shook her head in denial, "My god, I can see that happening. And I would be called out in the middle of the night to calm the judge down."

Tony stated, "Let's go to Vegas!"

Terry shook her head, "I can't…Mabel and others depend on me to help them."

"The little old lady who slapped me?" asked Tony.

She nodded.

"Damn, don't want that crazy old bat," he muttered. "Just hire a babysitter."

"No," she refused the idea.

Dr. Bruce Banner emerged from the elevator, he looked about, his eyes settled on Terry, "Ready?"

Her face soured.

"What?" he asked.

Steve assured, "Bruce will not turn you into a lab rat. We just need to make sure you won't be harmed by the low sugar level. Please, do it for me?"

"All right," she reluctantly agreed.

Bruce assured her, "Just basic testing."

**Research Lab**

Bruce peered through the microscope, "You seeing this, Tony?"

Stark nodded, "Cellular resonation; it's off the charts. How doesn't her cells even stay together?"

"There has to be a protein bonding it," suggested Bruce.

"Has to be," he agreed.

Steve had been observing the work, "Cellular resonation?"

"Her cells are vibrating at a tremendous speed," explained Bruce. "It's so intense it would break the cellular bonds and the whole cell just fall apart but it's not. There has to be a protein and a connection to insulin that is holding it together."

"What happens if the cells fall apart?" wondered Steve.

"She dies," stated Bruce.

"So it could kill her?" he gathered.

"The insulin and high sugar intake must play a role," assumed Bruce.

"So if she doesn't eat candy she dies?" asked Steve.

Bruce shook his head, "I think the candy is what she uses for a band-aid. To keep the insulin levels pumping when she is doing her…Thing. I'm not sure, I would need to get a sample of cells while she is doing…It."

Tony looked Terry sitting in the blood draw chair, "Hey, we need you to do…It…while we take a blood sample."

She rolled her eyes, "Turning me into a lab rat."

"Hey," countered Tony, "if this is your cell structure when you are just sitting there then we need to see what it looks like when you are sucking up energy. This is like the control sample. We need another sample."

"I hate needles," she complained.

Bruce sat on a stool and scooted closer to her, gathering some blood draw equipment, "Terry, can you make the temperature drop without releasing a bunch of energy on us?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I can hold it."

"That's what I want you to do," he instructed.

She asked, "You got any candy handy?"

Bruce looked at Tony and Steve, "One of you two want to get her a candy bar?" He then addressed Terry, "I'm gonna prescribe some glucose tubes for you to carry on your person at all times. I also want you to get a blood sugar monitor as well."

Steve asked, "What kind of candy do you like, Terry?"

"That really expensive stuff on First Street," she told him.

"I'm only going as far as the vending machine in the hall," he rebutted.

"_Snickers_," she replied.

"If they don't have that one?" he wondered.

"_Baby Ruth_, _Mr. Goodbar_, _Hershey's _with almonds, peanut _M&M's_," she suggested.

"Something with protein," stated Bruce. "She needs the combination of protein and high sugar." He asked Terry, "Do you eat a lot of meat?"

"I could eat a cow," she nodded. "Thick, juicy steak."

Bruce laughed, "I bet you could."

As Steve returned with the candy bar from just outside the door he noticed the temperature had dropped considerably, "Cold in here."

Tony nodded, "Just dropped forty degrees in here."

"How can you tell?" wondered Steve.

"Indoor thermometer," he motioned towards the thermostat on the wall. "The temperature went from seventy to thirty in less than a second."

"That's fast," stated Steve.

Tony agreed, "That is a tremendous amount of power in a very short time being absorbed into her little body. I'm crunching the numbers in my head. She could power a whole house."

Terry shook her head, "No, actually I end up with a really high electric bill if I do that home. I can't power anything."

Tony went to a basic supply cabinet for the law and found a spare light bulb and then handed it to her, "Hold this."

She took the bulb and nothing happened, "Why?"

As Bruce finished the blood draw Tony started his own experiment, "Try to make it light."

"Are you serious?" she asked. "I don't know how to do that."

"Funnel the power you just sucked out of the air through your skinny little arm and into your hand," he instructed.

She gave a heavy sigh and tried to envisioned the bulb lighting up, a tingly fleeing ran down her arm and the bulb started to glow slightly, surprised she stated, "That never happened before."

Tony gathered, "See, you are not controlling it. You can only basic things so far like make a shield but you have the ability to power a bulb with your bare hand. You're a walking Tesla Tower."

"Great," she didn't sound enthused.

Tony knelt down close to her, "Touch me right on the chest."

"Um," she gave him a funny look, "You're kind of cute and all but really not my taste, Mr. Stark."

He pulled upon his shirt to reveal the arc reactor, "Briefly touch the reactor in my chest."

She thought a moment, "Isn't that what keeps you alive?"

"It does," he agreed.

"Then no, I'm not risking draining that," she refused.

"Just for a second, I want to see if you can absorb the reactor's energy as a test," he assured.

She refused, "Do you have one of those little things that is not acting as your life support? I'm not placing you in danger."

Bruce agreed, "You need a control, Tony. And I'm not allowing you to use yourself as a test subject either. She has a point."

Tony closed his shirt back up, "There's the reactor in the basement. We can take her down there."

"You mean those things come in bigger sizes?" she asked.

"The one in the basement powers the tower," he affirmed.

"Lovely," she puffed.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Penthouse of Stark Tower**

Toney gleamed over the test results from the day. Terry could indeed absorb the energy from the arc reactor just as easily as she absorbed the energy from the air. She was a walking energy source that could manipulate that energy around her. This was the discovery of the century. While Bruce and Steve finished working up a basic profile for Terry's file and subjecting the woman to more blood draws and a trip to the drug store for diabetic supplies Tony got a visit from SHIELD.

Nick Fury emerged from the elevator waiting for some sort of report from Stark, "Mr. Stark, what do you have on the Dodger case?"

Tony looked up from his work, he closed his research file and thought briefly in reply, "Well, we have a suspect and I am running test to see if it's her."

"And?" asked Fury detecting some stress in Tony's voice.

Tony decided to protect his discovery, "I don't think it's her. The tests have been negative."

Nick paused in thought; they have been spending a lot of time on a suspect that has negative test results. Either Tony Stark was lying or he was covering something up. But with Captain Rodger and Dr. Banner both working the case along with Natasha, Fury saw Tony's ploy as nothing more than a mere stall effort.

"I see," he stated. "Do you have another suspect then?"

Tony shook his head, "No…Just Terry."

"Terry? Tell me about your current suspect, Mr. Stark?" instructed Fury.

Tony pondered, "She's a lawyer that I just hired to help me with an EPA suit. She's diabetic and eats a lot of candy which is why we thought…She might be…"

"You made her your suspect because she eats candy?" asked Fury unbelieving.

"Um…yeah," he nodded feeling very much like a little boy in the principal's office. He secretly wished Terry was there to work her magic and tell SHIELD they were nothing but an organization of belief. That in reality, they were powerless but Nick Fury always managed to hold himself in such a powerful way that it was intimidating to those around him. As confident of himself as Tony Stark was Nick Fury could make him feel like a small child at times.

"Then you hired her as your lawyer?" he asked even more shocked.

"She's a constitutional lawyer," he replied.

Fury let out a sigh, "Not one of those," he muttered.

"Heard of them?" asked Tony.

Fury let out a secret, "SHIELD has had bad run-ins with them."

"Really?" wondered Tony. Perhaps Terry could be used against SHIELD as well as the EPA.

Fury asked, "Are you sure you wanna hire one them to work in your firm, Stark? Do you know what they are like?"

Amused he nodded, "Yep. If she can take on the EPA then I imagine she could take on SHIELD as well."

Fury summarized, "The Dodger is a constitutional lawyer who is using natural law as means to justify the robberies, isn't she?"

Tony's mind went back to the bill of rights, "I take the fifth."

Fury huffed, "Great! I hate constitutional lawyers! Damn them!"

**Meanwhile**

Terry received her testing supplies from the drug store and then glanced at the time, "I really should go check on Mabel and Natasha."

Steve offered, "Need a lift?"

She asked, "You have a car? I would love a ride?"

Steve replied, "I have a bike."

"Bicycle?" she asked.

"No," he laughed, "motorcycle. I'll give you a lift."

"Okay," she smiled at him.

Bruce took the moment to give final instructions, "Make sure you monitor you sugar levels for me three times a day. I want to see the results for morning, noon and night. Always keep at least one tube of glucose with you and don't tax yourself with your gift. That can place your sugar levels dangerously low."

"Will do, doc," she assured.

"Good," he gave her an assuring smile, "be careful and call me if you need anything or feel off. I'm going back to Stark's. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya then," she agreed giving him a hug, "thank you for helping me."

"You're welcome," he whispered back and then left.

She looked at Steve, "Where's your bike?"

"Parking garage," he motioned.

**Terry's House **

Terry arrived home prior to Natasha and she led Steve inside, "You want some coffee?" she asked.

"Love some," he agreed following her into the kitchen. As he walked into the kitchen it was like walking back in time. The stove was over seventy years old and still operational. It was white ceramic with fine detailing with chrome dials and gauges. The kitchen table was very a very popular model back in the forties, a white steel top with wooden legs and matching chairs. Even the sink was a relic from the past. To his amazement her refrigerator from the forties was still working order. He watched as she retrieved a percolator for the coffee and placed it on the stovetop.

"You know how to work that?" he laughed.

"Um," she gave a funny look. "Of course I do."

"Since I've been here, I have not seen anyone use a percolator to make coffee. Everyone uses those newfangled electric drip systems."

"Electric appliances and me don't get along very well," she muttered.

"I know," he laughed. "That stove was brand new when I went under," he mentioned. "How did you keep it working?"

"These things will last forever if you maintain them," she admitted, "I did have to have some parts made for it though. You can't find them anymore."

"I know," he chuckled. "Gosh, this is like walking into my own time."

"Um," she wondered, "is that good or bad?"

"That's good," he nodded.

"Cool, cookies?" she asked.

"Sure," he shrugged.

She retrieved a cookie jar from the shelf and placed it on the table, "Made them myself…Old family recipe."

He peeked inside, "Sugar cookies. Homemade sugar cookies. You do a lot of cooking?"

She admitted, "My grandmother taught me. She taught me to sew, to cook, to make my own soap…She lived through the last depression and taught me everything she knew. And grandpa taught me everything he knew. All I had was them, so I learned a lot."

Steve took a seat at the table and nibbled on the cookie, "What did your grandpa teach you?"

"How to shoot a shotgun," she informed. "Fishing, baseball and some basic car maintenance. Too bad he never taught me mechanics or I could use fix the old Roadster."

"Roadster?" asked he.

"In storage in the garage," she informed retrieving the cream and sugar. "It's a nineteen twenty-eight Roadster. Grandpa use to drive it in parades. The engine needs repair but I don't know much about old engines like that."

"I'll take a look at it," offered Steve.

"Thank you," she gazed upon him. "What was your life like before you became Captain America?"

"I was a skinny little kid that got beat up a lot," he admitted munching on the cookie. He found the old recipe just as he recalled. The cookies he got back then before his deep sleep. "These are good. I can't stand the cookies they got now. Taste like cardboard."

"Too many preservatives," she agreed. "The stove also helps add flavor I think. You? A skinny little kid?"

He nodded in memory, "Yup, my brother used to rescue me a lot."

"You miss him?" she asked.

"Like you miss your grandparents," he assured recognizing the pain.

"He was the only family you really had?" she gathered.

"My best friend," he agreed.

"I thought Stark was your best friend,' she replied.

"Tony Stark? No, but I knew his father…He was a good man. I got to admit one thing…I never seen anyone bring Stark down to that of a little boy before. When you two are in the same room together for some odd reason you turn each other into little kids."

"Funny," admitted Terry, "he's the only person who can bring me down to that level. It's bickering with the brother I never had."

He laughed, "That's what reminded me of," admitted Steve. He rose to his feet and approached her, placing his hands on her hips, he looked her in the eye. "Promise me something. Promise me that you will not be robbing anymore banks. That you will let this…Getting even thing with the banks go."

She found herself nearly falling into his embrace, "I don't have to anymore. Stark opened a fund to help the elderly; he stepped up and did what the banks failed to do. I won't be 'getting even' anymore." She carefully chose her words to purposely omit the term bank robbing.

"I glad," he admitted. He found himself pulling her closer, his lips touching her ever so softly. She responded to the kiss as it grew more passionate. Then there was a soft knock at the kitchen door.

"Um, I don't mean to interrupt," state Natasha.

Terry turned red with embarrassment; she concealed her face in Steve's chest too flushed to even speak.

Steve wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close while speaking to Natasha, "I think we can handle it." His eyes landed on the man standing behind Natasha, Hawkeye. "Hawk," he gave a nod.

"We're interrupting?" he tried to not snicker after busting Steve and Terry in a kiss.

Terry turned her head for she didn't recognize the voice, "Um…Who are you?"

"I'm Clint Barton. Everyone calls me 'Hawkeye.'"

"Terry Baur," she greeted him. "You are friends with Steve and Natasha?"

He nodded, "We need to speak to you. I'm here on behalf of SHIELD."

She gave a funny look, "What do they want?"

"They want to offer you a job…Providing you stop robbing banks," he stated.

"You have no proof of that," she told him.

"I have an eyewitness," he motioned towards Natasha.

Terry looked at her, "You're a spy?"

"No," Natasha held up her hands, she then had to back track, "Well, yes…But not in this case. I helped you escape so I could vet you. SHIELD is very interested in hiring you."

She looked at Hawkeye, "Witnesses can be very unreliable in a court of law."

"Um," Hawkeye seemed unsure what to say.

She wagged her finger, "You still have no proof."

Hawkeye retorted, "I'm not here to prove or disprove anything. I'm here to ask you to join SHIELD. That's it…Nothing else. I'm not a cop!"

"Then I'll talk to you," she agreed.

Hawkeye's phone suddenly rings, it was Nick Fury calling, "I got her."

Fury instructed, "Now let her go."

"What?" asked Hawkeye confused. "You want me to do what?"

"Get as far away from her as you can," he informed. "She's one of those damn lawyers that are going after SHIELD."

He asked her, "Are you in a lawsuit with SHIELD?"

She shook her head, "No, just the banks."

"She's not suing SHIELD," he replied.

"She is," he told her. "She's doing it by suing the banks."

Hawkeye asked confused, "The banks don't have anything to do with SHIELD, do they?"

"They are connected to SHIELD," admitted Fury. "It's a conflict of interest to hire her. Let her go."

"But," he stammered, "Are you serious?"

"By order of the board," he stated giving a clue as how deep the fraud went. SHIELD would be brought down in the event of huge banking scandals were to go public as to whom was involved.

"I see," he nodded and then hung up the phone. He looked at Terry, "You're a lawyer?"

"Yeah?" she admitted.

"How does SHIELD fit into the mortgage scandal?"

"I don't know," she admitted.

Natasha asked, "What? SHIELD isn't connected to that scam!"

"Apparently they are and the board ordered Fury to stand down and not bring her in," he informed them. "I don't know why they fear you but apparently they have something to hide."

"How does SHIELD get its funding?" asked Terry.

"Not sure," admitted Hawkeye, "but I think the board is extremely rich."

"They are banksters," she gathered. "Your board is the same banksters that were robbing people of their homes to stay solvent. If the bankers are exposed then that could expose SHIELD and bring the whole thing crashing down."

"That would explain why Fury was ordered to stand down," admitted Hawkeye. "Never has the board ordered us to not recruit someone with your abilities before. Usually, there is a reason…Like the person is unstable…Not like this though."

"You will have to withdraw the suit to get hired, Terry," stated Steve.

Natasha shook her head, "Hell, no…I've seen what they did to the people here. If these bankers can steal a house with no mortgage then they can do just about anything. If they are connected to SHIELD then we need Terry to disconnect SHIELD from these bankers."

"How do I do that?" she wondered fort it seemed impossible.

"With magic," grinned Natasha. "You can counter their magic, remember?"

Hawkeye asked, "What? What did I miss?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Citibank**

The next morning police received a bank robbery in progress call. They arrived on the scene and found an unusual situation unfolding before them. A larger man dressed in a ski mask and black leather jacket, much like the Artful Dodger was gathering bags of cash from the terrified bank tellers and a man in the an "Iron Man" suit, painted black was assisting. They seemed flabbergasted for it appeared to them that Iron Man was now going to the dark side and helping the enemy.

"Freeze," and officer leveled his pistol on the man in the black metal suit.

The black-suited man lifted his hand and let out a blast which knocked the cop off his feet. Another officer rushed the scene to assist the fallen cop and the man dressed as the thief used a similar hand held weapon. He then handed off the bags of money to the black clad metal man. The partner in crime soon took to the skies as the leather clad thief disappeared into the crowed leaving two police officers down.

**Terry's House**

Terry woke up laying on top of her bed, still dressed in her clothing from the night before. Next to her lay Steve also still dressed in his clothing, his shoes on the floor. They lay on her bed talking most of the night. Two empty coffee cups on the night stand along with a plate of cookie crumbs.

She glanced his peaceful face and then up at the ceiling, "Sure, first time I get a man in my bed and he's too polite to try anything. Damn!" She then muttered, "I bet Natasha got more than I did with that Clint dude."

Steve woke to the muttering, "What?" he asked and glanced around. He suddenly realized he was sleeping on top of Terry's bed. They had gone there for some private conversation last night.

She lay next to him with her hands folded, "Morning dear." She glanced over, "How did you sleep?"

He sat up and rubbed his eyes, "Actually, pretty well...Feather mattress?"

"Yup," she agreed.

"I can tell," he mentioned. He lay back down on the comfortable bed, "They don't make mattresses like they used too." He rolled on his side, draped his arm around her middle, "I can't believe we were up half the night talking."

"Neither can I," she complained.

"What?" he asked detecting the sarcasm.

She exhaled, "You could have at least made a pass at me. Anything…Something!"

He gave a cockeyed look, "You want me to make a pass at you?"

"You're _Captain America_. Who the hell wouldn't? Hell, I know some men that would want you to make a pass at them."

His head bowed down on her shoulder, he whispered, "Sometimes, your time frightens me."

"You get used to it," she assured.

"I doubt it," he replied, drawing her closer. He place his cheek against her forehead, "let's see, pick-up lines?" He jested, "You have a great chassis and you make me gay!"

She laughed, "Say what?"

"You look good and you make me happy," he translated.

She giggled, "Oh, that's right 'gay' in your day was happy. Don't tell anyone you're gay or boy, you really have other men after you."

"You're gonna have to give me a crash course in slang," he admitted. He pulled her closer, touching his lips to hers.

As the kiss grew deeper once again they were interrupted by Natasha, she walked into the room, "Oh crap," covered her eyes and did quick about face and spoke as she left, "We need to talk right away."

Terry exhaled, "She's gotta get her own place."

"I think she has one…Someplace," admitted Steve. "I'm not sure where though."

**Stark Tower**

Tony Stark stood beside himself as detectives descended on Stark Tower. A detective dressed in brown slacks and a white shirt stood before him. His light brown hair brushed to the side and a notebook in his hand. His partner was an older man, wearing black trousers, white shirt and a black tie and coat. His hair was white and thin.

The younger detective scribbled in his book, "I just need some basic information, Mr. Stark."

Tony asked, "Such as?"

"Where were you this morning?" he asked.

Tony squawked, "Here…At work. I didn't get your name."

"I'm Detective Rite and this is my partner, Detective Johnson," he replied.

Johnson exhaled, "There was a robbery at nine am this morning that left two officers dead."

Tony shrugged, "I wasn't aware of any robbery."

"The robbers…One wore an _Iron Man _suit," Johnson explained. "You got any black painted suits?"

Tony gave a look, "No, I prefer crimson red myself...Black suit? You sure?"

"Can you come down town for questioning, Mr. Stark?" Johnson asked.

"Um," he debated, "you don't really think I had anything to do with that?"

"Know anyone else with an _Iron Man _suit?" he asked.

Tony debated, "Not off hand but I know a few who would really like one."

"Come with us, Mr. Stark," Johnson asked.

"Um," he looked at his watch and wondered where his lawyer was. The elevator door opened up and there stood Terry with Steve, Natasha and Clint. They came as soon as they heard the news report.

Terry stated as she stepped off the lift, "Hold it right there. You are not to question this man without his lawyer being present."

Johnson asked, "You are?"

"Terry Baur, Mr. Stark's lawyer," she informed.

Detective Rite asked, "Are you aware two officers were killed in a bank robbery this morning and one of Mr. Stark's suits was used?"

She countered, "I am aware there was a robbery this morning that took the lives of two officers and there are two suspects at large. One was wearing a black painted version of the _Iron Man_ suit and the other was dressed in a black leather jacket and ski mask…Do you have any evidence that the mysterious black suit belongs to Mr. Stark?"

"That's what we are trying to find out," Johnson stated.

She stood next to Tony and crossed her arms, "Mr. Stark, have you manufactured any black versions of the suit?"

He shook his head, "I have access to all the suits manufactured under lock and key. None are black; just a few crimson red with gold and a silver one with crimsons accents. I can show them to you." He accessed a remote and the panels in the suite lifted to reveal three suits.

Terry pulled him aside, "Do not offer additional information. They are looking for something to hang you on."

He countered, "They asked if I knew of anyone who had a black suit."

"Do you?" she wondered.

"No," he shook his head. "But there are some people who would like to get their hands on this."

"Obviously," she stated. "Could you have been hacked and the information for your suit compromised?"

"I highly unlikely," he replied. "Hey, I work with the cops all the time. They know it wasn't me." He then looked over at the younger man writing down in his notebook suspiciously, "They should know it wasn't me."

She instructed, "Do not give additional information…Answer quick, short questions but only while I am here. Do not let them interview you without me."

"Okay, okay," he agreed. He smiled brightly, "Anything else, detectives?"

Johnson asked, "What information do you have on the _Artful Dodger_?"

He and Terry traded glances.

Terry responded, "He hasn't found anything more than what was in the news. Why?"

"The _Dodger_ was part of the robbery," he told her.

Terry shook her head, "That was not the _Dodger _on TV."

"How would you know?" asked Rite.

She replied, "That person was too big."

Johnson shifted his weight, "He did seem a little bigger. How tall are you, Miss Baur?"

She replied, "I honestly don't know. I haven't been measured against a ruler since I was a little kid. With all due respect sir, I am very sorry for your department's loss, but why would Tony Stark rob a bank? He's a billionaire. He doesn't need to rob a bank."

"We're still sorting out the facts, ma'am," he informed.

Natasha agreed, "It makes no sense for Stark to rob a bank. It does make sense that someone would steal his invention and rob and bank with it."

"I agree," stated Johnson. "Can you give me a list of people who would be interested in your invention, Mr. Stark?"

Tony pondered, "Um, let's see, North Korea, The US military, the Russians, the Chinese…"

"SHIELD," added Terry.

He had to agree, "SHIELD and any number of agencies."

Rite asked, "Could you nail that down to a few suspects?"

Terry gasped, "Are you serious? The central banking system would love to get their greedy hands on that. The Rothschilds, Rockefellers, just to name a few."

"Anyone we could actually interview or arrest?" asked Rite.

Steve's mouth dropped, "You seriously asking that?"

Johnson shuffled his feet side to side, "Captain, many of these agencies and diplomats have immunity. We can't touch them."

Terry nodded, "Nick Fury…You can interview him."

"Where would we find Mr. Nick Fury?" asked Johnson with no idea.

She asked Tony, "How does he get in touch with you?"

"He pops in whenever he needs us," he replied. "Nick Fury is the director of SHIELD and the _Avengers_ need to speak to him as part of this investigation."

Rite asked, "Director of SHIELD?"

Terry nodded and he drew a line crossing the name out. It irked her, they would even approach him and two of their officers had been killed.

Johnson suggested, "We can send in a cyber-team to see if your security had been hacked, Mr. Stark."

He declined, "I will have my own cyber-team investigate."

"We prefer we have oversight," stated Johnson.

Natasha added, "SHIELD will have oversight. If the plans for Tony's suit were stolen it's a SHIELD matter. We will send you a report."

Rite folded up his notebook as Johnson handed Stark a card, "Inform us of any information, Mr. Stark."

"I will," he nodded.

After the two detectives had left Stark turned about and stated, "JARVIS!"

"Yes sir," the computer answered.

"Run a full scan, find out if we have been hacked," he demanded.

"Yes sir."

Tony looked at his companions and stated worried, "There is someone out there with another suit."

"Why rob a bank for petty cash?" asked Terry.

"To get money?" suggested Steve.

"No," she shook her head, "there isn't that much cash in a bank at nine in the morning."

Tony miffed, "You would know."

She threw him a dirty look, "The amount of money needed to replicate your suit would be far greater. That was a massage, not a robbery."

"Message?" asked Hawkeye.

"A message," she nodded, "aimed at Tony and me."

Tony shook his finger, "So you admit you are the _Dodger_?"

"I admit to nothing," she miffed back, "and you still have no proof."

Natasha wondered, "Who would be sending you two a message and what was the message?"

Terry shrugged, "I don't know."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**SHIELD Headquarters**

Nick Fury sat in his office and stared at the monitor before him. He was well aware of the recent developments and knew exactly who was behind it. He pulled out a file from his desk drawer, only the most secret files were not allowed on the computers as an extra measure of safety. Stamped across the file in red was the word "Above Top Secret" and on the edge of the file hand printed was the word "GLADIO."

He retrieved a picture from inside the file. He stared at the photo as his memory of a long distant time returned. Two young men were in the photo, himself and his best friend both dressed in military gear and about eighteen years of age. His mind went back to the day of the photo:

**1960**

Two young enlisted men worked scrubbing the mess hall readying it for supper. Private Nick Fury, a black man of poor origins mopped the floor as his friend, a red haired man, Private Oscar Moore wiped the tables down.

Moore stated to his friend, "You know what I'm gonna do once we get out of boot camp?"

Fury shook his head, "KP?"

"No," he threw the cloth at him, "sniper training. Come on, you should sign up too."

"Me," shrugged Fury, "a sniper? I'm gonna serve my time, get that GI college bill and go to college."

"College?" Oscar asked, "Seriously? Why, you're black…They won't even let you in."

"My uncle went to college," he told him, "and during the war he was a Red Tail. I'm going places."

"Red Tail?"

"Flew P-51's during World War Two and escorted heavy bombers."

Oscar cheered, "That's what we should do. Get our GI bills and go to officer's school. We will go places then."

Fury agreed, "Yeah, you and me, Oscar…We're gonna go far."

**Present Time**

Nick found a tear rolling down his cheek, he wiped it clean and then called for his assistant, "I need to see Stark."

"On it sir," she replied over the intercom.

He looked at the old photo one more time, "Oscar, you and I have some unfinished business."

**Stark Tower**

"I found the breach, sir," reported JARVIS. "I am fixing it now."

"By who and when?" asked Tony.

"It appears a sophisticated virus was implanted into my mainframe about a year ago," the computer replied. "It's very difficult to detect and highly sophisticated. It mimics Stark Industry programs."

"Get rid of that virus," he instructed.

"The virus has a self-destruct, it was activated upon detection," JARVIS replied. "I am attempting to copy as much of it as possible before it is gone."

"Self-destruct?" Tony looked upon the computer screen rather worried, "A cyber weapon."

"Indeed," agreed JARVIS.

Natasha asked, "How much data did they get?"

JARVIS replied, "All sensitive data has been jeopardized."

Tony replied frustrated, "They got everything. Damn, who are these guys?"

Natasha looked at Clint and asked, "You don't think?"

"Could be," he shrugged.

Terry asked, "Could be what?"

"GLADIO," he told her. "SHIELD's worst enemy."

"Operation GLADIO?" asked Terry. "That was a relic from the cold war."

"Apparently, it took on a life of its own," he informed. "Fury knows more about it than we do."

"Gotta talk to Fury," stated Terry.

Tony nodded, "And we will. He's on his way according to SHIELD." He looked at Terry, "They also hacked into the file I have on you. They know who you are and what you can do."

Hawkeye added, "Apparently, they are way ahead of Stark in replicating it too. You better lay low, Dodger."

"How low?" she wondered.

"Good time to go into hiding," he informed her. "SHIELD can protect you."

"I'm not running away from some cold war relic," she told them. "I'm not going into hiding. I've got people who depend on me. We've also got a bingo game planned that Steve, Bruce, Tony and Natasha are all supposed to go too."

Tony bulked, "I'm not going to any senior citizen bingo game."

"But you are the guest of honor," she rebutted.

"I have too much work to do here," he informed.

Steve assured, "I will escort you to your bingo game. With me and Natasha there…You should be covered."

"Um," Natasha loaded another surprise on him, "you are supposed to go as Captain America."

Steve lifted an eyebrow and crossed his arms, "Seriously?"

She nodded, "The seniors adore you."

Terry agreed, "That would make their decade. Most of the seniors at the center grew up during the war. You were a hero to them. That would give them hope in such hard times."

"You want me to go to a bingo game wearing the suit?" Steve asked.

Terry batted her eyes at him, "Please, the seniors would love it. Do it for me?"

Stark mimicked her with a girly pitch to his voice as he wiggled his hips and made a queer hand gesture, "Please, Steve…For me."

Steve warned Tony, "Do that one more time and I'll sock ya."

"Mahwah," he sounded innocent.

"Sometimes Stark," he shook his head.

Terry added, "You just wanna take him to the woodshed."

Tony smirked, "So you can your way with me?"

She soured, "Sometimes I wish you and I were eight years old. I know for a fact I would have beaten you up."

"And I would have sat on you and pulled your hair," he countered.

Natasha shivered, "I can actually see that happening. We're you two separated at birth or something?"

Tony shook his head, "I was an only child…But rest assured, if I had you for a sister, I would have sent you away in the middle of the night and told my father you ran away."

She smirked back, "And if I had you for a brother I would have kneed you right in the nuts."

"Well, I would set your hair on fire," he retorted.

"I would have buried your favorite toys," she replied.

"I would have…"

Steve hollered, "That's enough. Jeepers, you two are gonna drive me crazy."

They both became meek.

Tony stated, "Guess I will get back to work," he then muttered under his breath, "Dad."

Terry mentioned, "Okay, you don't have yell at us." She asked Tony, "When is Bruce coming in? He wanted to run more test on me."

"Soon," he agreed.


End file.
